shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kawamata Sai
Introduction Sai is a rookie pirate with a small crew. He loves adventure so he set out to be a pirate in the name of adventure. Although he cares about treasure, it is not his main concern in life. He is a very good friend and will always look out for them in tight spots. Appearance Sai is an average height teenager with brown hair. That is all for now XD (sorry need to think!) Personality Sai is very nice and smart. He cares for other people and loves to help. He loves adventure and friends. He is somewhat indecisive and impulsive, making it suprising that he is a captain. He loves the moonlight and is often awake during the late night. Abilities and Powers Markmanship ?Sai is a good shot when he does use a gun, but he does not use a normal gun very often. When using his Devil Fruit powers as a gun-like weapon, he has even better aim because of his training with it and because he can somewhat control the path of the "bullets".? Hand to Hand Combat ?As well as fighting somewhat normally, Sai uses a unique fighting style by turning small sections of his body into water and using rotating swings and kicks through his body parts made of water. By using short fist-sized jets of water at point blank range at the moment of the strike, the power of Sai's power increases greatly.? Physical Strength Sai is able to punch through up to 3 inches of rock withouth the use of his Devil Fruit powers. ?While using his powers, he can smash through up to 6 inches of steel.? Agility ?Due to his Logia type fruit, Sai is very agile and can fly by turning the water into steam by vibrating the molecules of the water extremely fast. He can jump up to 20 feet and can teleport within steam and moves at a faster than normal pace in water, unlike normal humans.? Endurance Sai can endure much more than a normal human but somewhat less than an average captain. ?This is because he does not have to deal with pain much, due to his fruit.? Devil Fruit ?Mizu Mizu no Mi (Water Water Fruit)? The Mizu Mizu no Mi is a Logia Fruit that allows the user to control and create water. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew He has a very close friendship with his First Mate, Alek. They make jokes and love to have fun. Family Sai has no known family. Allies/ Friends Expanded later. Enemies Expanded later. Other Meh. History Character's History, can be progressed as the characters story etc... Ok Major Battles List of battles that the character have had and whether or not he/ she won, lost, interrupted, etc Quotes Sayings that the Character have said that might be their catchphrase, funny, meaningful, etc. Trivia Kawa means river in Japanese Related Articles Pages relating to the character in this wiki External Links Pages relating to the character NOT from this wiki. Category:Pirate Category:Midnight Pirates redo Category:Marksman Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Human Category:Weapon Wielder